Embers to ashes
by XKittyMasterX
Summary: Hak-Yeon is still young, But important, that's why he was forced to learn everything, but when his best friend is banished, there's only so much he could do to help him, after all, who can find a dead man from 100 years ago? Not that that's stopping him from trying. (Maybe AUish, brotherly fic)
1. Chapter 1

**K.M:**

 **Hello my little kitties, here we are with another fic, even though I should be working on** ** _HTLP101_** **, I had the idea and my head...and it wouldn't go away, what can you do?**

 **So here we are in the world off A:TLA, with another OC, kitties this is Hak-Yeon, Hak-Yeon these are my minions- I mean my Kitties, now that you've all been introduced, let's get to the reason I'm here.**

 **So I was at home, being lazy, and then I was like, wait...what if Zuko had like a little brother figure with him? Maybe he wouldn't be so annoying at first! So yes...I'm sorry I'm not working on** ** _HTLP101_** **, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS!**

 ** _Disclaimer…~_**

 **MYSTERIOUS VOICE DEVOID OF EMOTION: _Kitty Master Doesn't own the following content below, and if anyone has the gall to say so, Kitty Master will probably be Copyrighted, and as such she will become discouraged from ever writing again thus causing her to never log into this sight ever again. Also the base in the cover art does not belong to Kitty Master (though I did do the cover art...), it belongs to Sayamiki1, see her bases in Deviantart._**

 **K.M:** **Thank you my little creepy d** **isembodied voice.**

* * *

"Name one part of the body that has no blood." A deep man's voice asked, his voice deep, and void of any emotions.

"The cornea of the eye." a small voice replied, sounding soft, and meek.

"What is the most indestructible part of our bodies?"

"Our hair."

"What are-"

"Sir?"

The deep voiced man sighed in irritation, he had hoped that he would get to have at least this lesson with his student without being interrupted. He looked at the young boy in question, not looking in the least disturbed by the man that had called out, he had been taught well by his father to always listen when an adult spoke to him, hear and obey, he was a quiet thing, not shy, just quiet, which was good for him, it meant he would have less of a chatterbox, and more of a listener, though it annoyed him how soft the boy was. He was sweet to anyone, too kind, and naive, no not naive...more like trusting...

And hopeful.

He was always hopeful that there was good in everyone.

It was all his mother's fault, if she hadn't put in those thoughts of kindness, and generosity, he wouldn't have started out so weak, as his mentor it was his job to toughen him up, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"What?" he asked in annoyance, the messenger trembled slightly under the ex-general's glare.

"I-it's from t-the Fire L-lord..." he quivered weakly.

The ex-general could only sneer as he saw the scroll and swiped it from the servant's shaking hands, the servant only cowered fearfully and fled. It was disgusting.

He opened the scroll, he was on very good terms with the Fire Lord, Ozai being his given name, he was thrust the throne when his father was assassinated, and his brother too weak to take the throne, it made the general smirk, he knew something shifty had happened, because the day the previous Fire Lord had died, Lady Ursa had mysteriously disappeared, in the end it didn't matter to him, Fire Lord Ozai was much better suited for the throne, and he didn't need a sniveling woman to do it.

He read the scroll, his eyes slowly widening before reverting back, he shouldn't have been so surprised, Ozai's son had always been very weak.

"We're going Hak-Yeon." He said to his student, he needed to be toughened up, and this...this was the perfect excuse.

"Where sir?"

"The royal Agni Kai arena."

* * *

 _"Ugh! Girls are crazy!"_

 _The young boy wanted to laugh at the slightly amusing scene, his friend was stomping angrily away from his mother, who had only been away for ten minutes only to find her oldest drenched in water, and as funny as it was, he didn't want to hurt Zuko's feelings, the boy was sensitive. his mother could only stare in confusion as he stomped away, the younger boy gave a quick bow._

 _"Good day Lady Ursa." he said respectfully before following his friend, when he had caught up to the older boy he tilted his head forward to see him clearly, his eyebrows always scrunched down when he was mad, and he seemed really mad because there were frown lines at his lips too, he wanted to cheer up his friend._

 _He hummed and looked away._

 _Occasionally looking at Zuko as if he wanted to say something._

 _Zuko noticed, "what?" he asked angrily._

 _"Oh no, it's nothing." the younger boy said hastily, keeping up the charade._

 _Zuko stopped, "What is it?" he crossed his arms and looked at the shorter boy, expectantly waiting for him to tell him what was bothering him._

 _"Well..." quickly the boy poked the middle of Zuko's eyebrows and the corner of his lips, "did you know that if you frown you'll grow really thick wrinkles, at this rate you'll look like a little old man. If it gets really bad, you'll get a disease called Pantalon Grincheux " He said as he threw his hands up as if innocent, internally laughing at the face Zuko made. When a maid passed by he sneakily took one, he winked at her as she saw what he did._

 _"You're making that up! There's no way that's real!" Zuko said as he pointed an accusing finger at the boy. The boy gasped dramatically and held a hand to his chest._

 _"Denial is one of the first symptoms! You have Pantalon Grincheux!" The boy wailed. Zuko could only cross his arms angrily._

 _The boy then dropped the charade, he smiled softly and threw the other boy the towel he had taken from the servant girl._

 _Zuko grabbed it in surprise, the younger boy smiled, "just messing with ya Zuko!" with a grin he ran ahead laughing._

 _"That's not funny! Hak!"_

 _Farther away from the two, sitting in an alcove was a slightly chubby man, with long silvery hair, and a mustache with a short beard, a small smile on his face as he saw the two youngsters laugh and grin freely._

 _A younger man walked up behind the old man, "if only they could stay that way father..." the young man said, a sad smile on his face, the old man didn't look back at him, "if only..." the older man repeated.  
_

 _"Tea?"_

 _"You think I'm going to say 'no'? What's wrong with you?"_

* * *

"Uh...Master Bong-Ju?" Hak-Yeon asked to his mentor, his teacher at the moment was staring at the arena with an almost gleeful look on his face.

It had been a whole year since he had been in the Fire Nation, it had taken them a week to get back, all for a letter that had come from the Fire Lord, what had been so great they had to come back right away? As much as he had missed his home, there were still things he didn't miss. But he didn't want to look a Ostrich-horse in the mouth, they were back, which meant he could see Zuko, Iroh, Lu-Ten, and his father.

He had missed them all dearly, and was glad he was back. Though to see his father was bittersweet considering it was because of him he had left in the first place.

One of the many things he wouldn't miss was the cruelty people had in the Fire Nation, some were kind and friendly, but some were so cold it was a question whether they were Fire Nation or not. As unfortunate for him as it was, his mentor was one of them.

"Tomorrow, all you have to do is wait till tomorrow." I could only frown, if we were at the Agni Kai Arena, there was a fight going to happen, it must have been serious if the Fire Lord had invited us personally, I knew Master Bong-Ju, and the Fire Lord were friends as children, which was what worried me. "I see...is it alright if I see the prince? it has been a while since I've seen him and the rest of the royal family." I said softly, he waved me away, I took off, a foreboding feeling settling in my gut.

* * *

 _"Hey Mom, want to see how Azula feeds turtle-ducks?"_

 _"I don't think you should-" Hak-Yeon tried to intervene-_

 _"Ah!"_

 _"-Do that..." Hak-Yeon ended lamely, Zuko cradled his hand as he glared at the turtle-ducks._

 _"Stupid turtle-duck. Why she'd do that?"_

 _"Maybe you shouldn't have shoved food at it's baby..." Hak-Yeon said weakly, he looked at Zuko's hand over his shoulder, "It's not too bad..."_

 _"Baby?" Zuko repeated, ignoring the younger boy as he took his hand and examined it. Ursula knelt by the pond and released the turtle-duck back to the others._

 _"That's right." the two children looked up to see the elegant Lady Ursa, smiling at both of them gently, "That's how mom's react when you mess with their babies!" in a quick motion she grabbed Zuko and tickled him, Zuko laughed happily, as his mother laughed, and hugged him close, Hak-Yeon leaned back a little from the scene, he didn't want to exactly intrude on their moment, only to suddenly be grabbed by the neck, he yelped as he felt someone smother their head into his hair, he looked up to see Ursula smiling gently at him, he felt red color his cheeks, embarrassed at how she felt so at ease, Zuko also looked relaxed, he seemed to be the only tense one with the scene._

 _"Don't think you can escape Hak." she said as she tickled him too._

 _His absolute weakness. He was ticklish._

 _He released a squeal as her nimble fingers ran over his side, "no, no, no! I'm ticklish!" as soon as he said that he clamped his mouth shut, he shouldn't have said that..._

 _"Oh really?" he looked at the two, they both sported the same devilish grins. They really were alike._

 _"No!" that was his last cry before he fell into a peal of laughter as the two assaulted him in giggles._

 _At the end of the attack the three had been left breathless on the grass, laughing softly every now and then, "well wasn't that fun?" Ursula asked with a grin, Hak-Yeon was so surprised at how she took it all so calmly,._

 _The Fire Lady was friendlier than he thought she would be, and now, she didn't seem all powerful, and above him as she often looked next to the Fire Lord, not when she was there on the grass, laughing along with Zuko, and him._

 _She reminded him of his mother._

 _"Hak-Yeon." the boy instantly sat up and stared at his father. At first glance he was a stone-faced man with a harsh exterior, he was only friendly to one person now, his only son, but even thought the boy loved his father, his arrival always meant one sad thing._

 _Time to go home._

 _"I'll see you some other time Zuko...Good day Lady Ursa, Prince Zuko." with a quick boy he hastily walked to his father._

 _He didn't know when he would see Zuko again, with both of them having lessons most of the day, or one doing something while the other was free, they didn't always get to see each other, but when they did it was the most fun. Zuko grinned and waved, "see you later Hak!" Ursula grinned impishly again behind his father's back._

 _The royal family was more fun than he thought._

* * *

 _"How was your play date with the Prince?" His father asked softly as he gently mussed his hair, in the privacy of their home the man wasn't so worried of enjoying time with his son. They were both identical, the boy had his father's piercing red eyes, and smooth and spiky black hair, though his skin was sun-kissed like his mother's._

 _"We had fun." the boy said with a grin, alike to the one that was growing on his father's face._

 _"fun huh? without me?" Hak's eyes widened as his father scooped him up and started pretending to eat him,_

 _"No!" Hak-Yeon squealed as his dad ate his stomach in fake anger._

 _The boy managed to get his father to let him go, and fearfully ran off, not wanting to get tickled again, the man though followed along with a deep chuckle._

 _Laughter rang in the empty, and sometimes lonely house, the two occupants didn't care, they could be lonely together, and have fun doing it._

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **And that's a wrap for chapter one of "Embers to ashes"**

 **I'm not going to lie, I had a little fun writing this. The character of Hak-Yeon is a person that pretends to be quiet around the adults but is a loud tornado around his friends, much like all of us were when we were kids, much like all of us are now, as teenagers and adults...it's embarrassing.**

 **I'm in love with little Hak, he's going to be that really sweet kid that would give you cavities just by looking at him. I hope to do a good progress of Zuko, and Hak's brotherly relationship, and it ain't just gonna be with Zuko, I'm thinking of Aang here too.  
**

 **But I'm gonna stop here because it's like 11:57 and my mommy's probably gonna be like "get outta there, and get to bed, we gotta go places tomorrow!"**

 **...**

 **(BTW, yes, I call my mother Mommy, got a problem with it?)**

 **...**

 **Review, or PM me, or...whatever it is you crazy kitties do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**K.M:**

 **Dunn, Dunn, DUNN!**

 **Anyway, sorry for the wait.  
**

 **Just a few hours after I posted the last chapter, I realized I forgot to tell you poor Hak-Yeon's age, he's two years younger than Zuko, so he's as old as Katara, but at this moment he's eleven. Again, sorry it took so long to update (It's been like a year I think...).  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, but I certainly wished I did. I only own Hak-Yeon.**

* * *

Morning rose slowly above the Fire Nation ship, the soldiers waking with a reoccurring tiredness.

One of them being a red eyed boy. Bright crimson eyes tiredly opened, the sun sneaking into the room through the thin curtains, a small, and quite innocent sounding yawn echoed in the room.

Hak-Yeon was exhausted.

He got dressed, the smaller size for the Fire Nation armor, black trousers, and steel toed boots tied around his feet. The white skull mask, and helmet had been left behind. With black haired tied back into a high ponytail, Hak-Yeon made sure he was properly dressed, seeing that all his clothes had been straightened, and his face cleaned, he deemed himself ready. Hak-Yeon walked out with a small boost of confidence, he hoped the prince wouldn't use him as a stress dummy again, he still had the burns from two days ago, but even as he told himself he probably wouldn't be angry that day, he could hear the aggravated voice even from below, he sighed once more and took the stairs quickly.

His eyes were blinded slightly by the blazing sun, making him blink to adjust, when he did he saw Zuko barking orders to set out of the temple, the Western air temple, it had taken them less than a week to search the whole place, and by the last two days the prince had been too furious to hold his anger back anymore, he had demanded that the soldiers spar with him, one by one, they all fell. Zuko became even more furious than before, and in the end Hak-Yeon had been called out to satisfy Zuko's anger.

That was two days ago, and now they were headed for the Eastern temple.

"Hak-Yeon!" The young boy almost jumped at the sharp tone, he looked to see his best friend standing there, he was so recognizable, his bald head, his ponytail, his sharp amber eye, his fire nation clothes.

His bandage...

He had a scowl on his face as he glared at him.

Zuko never scowled at him.

He wanted to say that maybe it wasn't Zuko, but he couldn't, after all Zuko was so recognizable.

His bald head, his ponytail, his sharp amber eye, his fire nation clothes.

His bandage...

Hak-Yeon wanted to show the fear he was feeling on his face, but then he felt that the whole year he had spent out of the Fire Nation would have gone to waste, so he was careful to keep his face blank. "Yes prince Zuko?" he asked in faked calmness, though subtly his hands were shaking. It made him feel ironic, Zuko was the one person he never felt afraid with, and now he couldn't be more terrified standing in front of him, flaming gold eye, a cold glare, and two pale hands waiting to be lit on fire.

He remembered every horrifying moment.

He never thought he'd be scared of his best friend...

"Get to the control room." he snipped harshly.

"But if he's in the control room, who will play Pai Sho with me?" Hak-Yeon heard an gravely deep voice ask in a whiny voice. It put Hak-Yeon at ease, if only just a little.

Zuko only fumed before giving Hak-Yeon a meaningful glare, he only nodded shakily, and walked to the control room. He didn't want Iroh, and Zuko to fight, though it was usually just Zuko screaming at Iroh, but nonetheless he hated fighting, it was why he preferred knowledge to strength, why he only bothered with self-defense, instead of striving to keep his body at the limit like most benders did.

Why he didn't _fight_ back when Zuko attacked him.

He hardly bended at all. Preferring to spend his time reading a good book. He could only guess that was why his father always seemed a little disappointed in him, though he hid it well behind smiles. Up in the control room was the navigator, standing by the wheel, he looked up when the door opened, dull gold eyes, just like everyone else in the fire nation. "He sent you up here again?" Hak shrugged nervously, he had never really been able to talk to the crew seeing as he was usually holed up in his room until the prince called him, but they didn't seem too bad.

He remembered the words his teacher had given him, "the relationships you have with people are usually measured by how intimidated they are of you when you first meet."

Hak-Yeon _never_ liked intimidating people, and quite frankly he didn't think that was what he wanted to do now anyway.

It was so primitive.

So Hak smiled politely, and asked if he could help.

That was where he spent the whole day, scrounging scrolls, and maps, trying to grasp even a single hint to where the elusive avatar could have been hiding. Truthfully Hak had always been fascinated by the avatar, who wouldn't? A man, an ordinary man... that could control four elements, it was amazing, Hak had done research for years on it, but everything he learned never sated his curiosity on the truth of the avatar.

Was the avatar the origin of the elements?

The truth?

He had seen Iroh though, watched as he sometimes sat silently, listening to the wind, or swaying with the waves, it made him wonder if he was curious about the origins of the elements as well.

Or if he already knew.

He was curious to the point that he would buy scrolls from different port towns, Air temple scrolls, Water tribe scrolls, Earth Kingdom scrolls, Fire Nation scrolls, seeing if he could find out more to see if his theory was true.

Was this considered treason?

Nah...just...research...yeah research.

He was studying right now the origin of the Fire Nation power...They spoke of dragons, and how a single man copied the way the dragon breathed, in and out, and spewed flames... Hak-Yeon looked up when he heard his name, he found the man he had been working with coming in, looking at him in shock. "What?" Hak asked curiously.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Hak furrowed his brow in confusion but nodded slowly.

"Kid they called us for dinner, didn't you hear?" the man asked as he stood behind him, and smacked his head lightly.

Hak looked out the window in shock, and found the sun going down slowly, he had been there all day, if he was talking about the dinner call, then he had certainly missed the breakfast, and lunch calls. He let out a low breath and scratched the back of his head, he gave a weak smile, he had tried to keep himself so busy he had been too concentrated to hear the call. "I didn't realize I was here so long, never mind, it's no problem, I'm not that hungry anyway." Hak lied sadly, he put down the scroll and waved the man goodbye.

He really needed to get that guy's name.

As Hak slowly came to realization he looked at his stomach exactly when it gave a low rumble, he sighed. If they had already come back from dinner then that meant the chef was cleaning the kitchen, he didn't want to bother the man as he was finishing his job, he spent all day cooking, and now just because one soldier was late he had to bring out all his pots again?

No...He would go right to bed and wait till breakfast tomorrow.

His grumbling stomach made him sigh in despair.

* * *

 _"I hardly ever get to see you anymore..." Zuko pouted, Hak felt a bit bad, his friend was almost always playing by himself, what with Hak-Yeon now taking personal training from his retired father, his father had recently had a knee injury so had been pulled back, but now that just gave him more reason to push his son harder, so now training was a couple hours longer than Hak would have liked.  
_

 _"Yeah...I know..." Hak swung his legs back and forth in the water, enjoying the cool sensation that ran up his leg as he did, even though he acted happy at that moment, deep down he wasn't, just last night his father had told him something, when he becomes ten he is to start an intensive training program with a personal tutor, he would have to leave the fire nation to complete it, he was only eight, so he had a few more years before he had to leave, so maybe he wouldn't tell Zuko just yet._

 _"Well..I think that's enough moping." Hak said as he stood from his spot on the edge of the pond, he stretched his arms over his head and groaned, "You're right, we don't get a lot of time to see each other, but that's okay right? We'll play now."_

 _Zuko grinned, he stood up, and put on his shoes with Hak-Yeon, both rolling their pant's legs down. "Let's play warriors, I'm the hero!" Zuko instantly called out._

 _"Aw, fine, then I'm the bad guy I guess." Hak-Yeon was less enthusiastic to play now._

 _The twp ran around the gardens, and halls, running after each other, shouting excitedly, and happily, Hak chasing Zuko with his hands raised, Zuko holding the dagger his uncle had given him, though of course it stayed sheathed. "I'll make you fear the name Hak-Yeon!" Hak thundered his name, wanting to seem menacing, Zuko suddenly stopped and turned, pointing his dagger at Hak, he shoved the dagger into the space between Hak's rib, and arm, Hak gasped out in shock, chocking in pain, and finally falling to the ground dramatically, holding his fake wound._

 _"Y-you'll p-pay Zuko! I will have my revenge!" He threw his hands up in the air before finally falling the floor with a final sigh._

 _After a few seconds of lying on the ground he opened his eye, Zuko was looking at him in amusement, the two laughed at their own silliness._

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **WE MADE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE!**

 **Okay so forget what I just said right there, it had nothing to do with the story whatsoever...**

 **Anyway it's been a while since I updated, there's a reason for that, I'm busy, I have a life.  
**

 **Review, or PM me, I don't really care which one.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**K.M:**

 **Hi everyone! I'm sorry I was gone so long, got a new computer so I was kinda moving everything from one to the other!**

 **Anyway DISCLAIM!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, I only own Hak-Yeon, and as of now Junjie, Gen, Niu, and Chen!**

* * *

"Hak?" The boy in question groaned from the blankets, he turned to face the door, propping himself up on one elbow, his bare chest slightly shivered at the cold air, giving him goosebumps, the only thing warming him the bandages there, he squinted slightly as the light from the person's fire blinded him slightly, His eyes widened when he saw who it was. He sat up and jumped out of the bed, bowing low.

"Prince Zuko. Query: How may I help you your highness?"

Unfortunately Zuko wasn't looking at him, in fact he was.. looking at his chest... his bandages...

"Who did that to you? Were you burnt? How dare they?!-" The hostility and anger in his voice and face shocked Hak-Yeon, he didn't get to answer as Zuko marched up to him and looked at the bandages with borderline fury.

"I swear I will murder whoever did this to you-"

He didn't remember?

"They'll be flogged!-"

He couldn't answer, he couldn't say, what the hey was he even _supposed_ to say?!

"I'll make sure they get punished for doing this to you!-"

How was he supposed to tell him... that it was him?

Easy.

He wouldn't.

"No... You are mistaken my lord... No one did this to me... I was merely clumsy your highness, playing with fire, and all that..." He had been on the wrong end of that fire...

Zuko seemed even more angry if that was possible, he stared with angry gold eyes that showed hints of worry in their depths.

Hak couldn't look him directly in the eye.

"Hak I don't know who you're protecting, but I want a name. Now."

Hak hid the gulp he wanted to give.

"Prince Zuko really. I was merely being foolish. No one hurt me. I swear it on my life." Not emotionally anyway... Hak knew the one who hurt him hadn't been Zuko, only his pain.

"Hak if someone hurt you-"

"You will be the first to be aware my prince."

"And you had better not be lying."

"Perish the thought my prince."

"And stop calling me that!"

"As you wish your highness."

"Would you stop that! It's Zuko if you've forgotten! Z-U-K-O!"

But he hadn't forgotten, it was Zuko that forgot.

"Right. Zuko. Forgive my foolishness."

Zuko frowned, he felt something off about the way Hak referred to him now, the way he spoke, he wouldn't even look him in the eye.

Was he lying?

Zuko sighed, reaching out and ruffling the younger boy's hair. Causing him to tense before whining about him messing up his hair.

"You just got out of bed, I assure you your hair was messed up to begin with."

"Yes, but it is a style which is fondly referred to as bed-head hair. Very fashionable now a days Zuko."

"How is a crow-bat nest fashionable?"

"Why I've had females flocking me at the very sight Zuko."

"You? Females? In your dreams Hak."

"No. I would say in your dreams Zuko. You could only dream of having hair as _fabulous_ as mine. After all you only have that tiny... little...ponytail...thingy..."

"..."

"Oh? Why what's this? No comeback?"

"Don't make me put you in the brig."

"But then you would miss my beautiful visage Prince Zuko."

"It's just ZUKO!"

*grrrroooooowwwwwl*

...

...

"Was that your-"

"I do not know what you speak of..."

"Hak if you are hungry you only need to say so."

"Why I am famished, but we are talking about my beauty, not my hunger my good sir, so do not try to sway the conversation to a less desirable topic."

* * *

Hak-Yeon had always been the picture of a perfect son. He was intelligent, eloquent, polite, well-mannered, respectful, obedient, patient...

The list could go on.

But the problem was that while he was the picture of a perfect son, he was _not_ the picture of a perfect _Fire Nation_ son.

Hak-Yeon was a pacifier, not a fighter.

He was strong, it had been seen so before, he showed a kind of mesmerizing way of fighting that it was magnetic to all who saw him...

But he _hated_ fighting.

Which meant that as long as he didn't have to, he wouldn't.

He didn't lust to make others fear him, or instill authority over others, or even to beat another in a fight.

Something which was a _must-have_ for a strong and good son in the Fire Nation.

Everything that made up the Fire Nation.

All that Hak-Yeon lacked.

Well... maybe not lacked...but had very little of.

He understood the necessity for authority and respect in those of a higher status, and while fear was often used to make other respect, it should only be in what they _could_ do not in what they _would_ do.

One did not need to punish another, but they would.

One did not need to be higher than another, but they would be.

One did not need to take over the Nations, but they would.

To instill fear in another was also a necessity in interrogation. Something which Hak-Yeon loathed to know how to do. Fear had a need to be instilled for bandits who tried to pillage, fear of them to never do so again, in criminals, thieves, liars.

The fear was there.

But Hak-Yeon loathed it. Why not speak to the person instead of trying to make them fear the punishment that would inevitably fall on them? Why not try to understand why they do what they do? Why not help them change?

Why force other Nations under one when they clearly didn't want to..?

It was all a lack of understanding, of communication, of patience.

All which Hak-Yeon did not lack.

He knew right from wrong, for his mother had taught him so... the right way.

The Fire Nation wished to overpower those under them and make them think like they did.

It was too late for Hak-Yeon to be mind-controlled, his will too strong, his glow too bright.

But he hid it under the rug as to not cause suspicion in those around him.

The spies for the Fire Nation.

He knew somehow, in some way, Zuko had also been too late.

Zuko could be saved, that sliver of kindness was there...

All Hak needed...

Was to pull it out.

* * *

 _"I ask that you stop what you are doing right now."_

 _The three kids turned, glaring at the new arrival._

 _The arrival was not an intimidation._

 _A boy probably only three feet, with wide ruby eyes and long curly lashes, a pale porcelain complexion on a heart-shaped face, and shaggy onyx hair that fell above his shoulders._

 _The three boys paused for a second to stare at the adorable child two to three feet shorter than all of them..._

 _And then they laughed, the boy in their grasp whimpering slightly as a trail of blood trickled down his forehead._

 _But the black-haired boy didn't seem phased despite their mocking laughter flowing into the empty alley._

 _"You? A shrimp?! I would say don't make me laugh but you kinda already did! Ha-ha!" The biggest one said as he glared down at the boy with a cruel smirk._

 _Another one piped up as he pulled the hair of the one in their grasp, "A shrimp protecting another shrimp... what's the matter little guy? You got nothing to say to your idiotic hero?"_

 _"Of course he can't say anything, he knows they're both doomed!" The last one piped up._

 _When they're laughter finished they all stared at the arrival with cruel smirks._

 _"Tell ya what Idiotic Hero, if ya run now, we'll go easier on you when we catch you!" Again the three laughed._

 _"I ask again." For some reason the alley seemed to grow colder, and the glare the boy had on his face seemed to freeze them all in place, his voice chilling their spines._

 _Yet they felt like they were burning from the inside out._

 _"Stop what you are doing. Right. Now."_

 _The leader pulled himself out of the shaking fear and glared heatedly, two fire balls forming in his hands._

 _"O-or what ya Idiotic Hero? Gonna make me run home to my mommy?"_

 _"I have seen something about you that I admire... Your ability to never back down... but I have seen many things of which I dislike greatly about you... One of them is hurting those who have clearly done no wrong to you. As such it seems to overrule what I admire about you. I have asked you three times to let the boy go. But since you refuse to cease I will have to punish you."_

 _"Punish me? You know that's a lot of big words for such a runt, you seem all bark and no bite, you say you'll punish me... Come here, and prove it then."_

 _The boy didn't even enter a battle position, just stood there with his arms limp at his side._

 _"Too chicken I see? Fine, I'll do the first move!" With that the older boy charged at him like a bull, closer and closer._

 _Except just when it seemed like he had mowed the boy down... the boy swiftly dodged to the side, grabbing the other boy's arm and threw him over his head, landing him on his back on the hard ground.._

 _"The first move, is quite often the most foolish one. You're form was sloppy, and you have no tact."_

 _"W-what?!" he boy stood in anger, lighting his hands again he threw a punch, which the boy only moved his head to avoid._

 _"You use too much force in your punches, and are using more strength than you need to."_

 _The battle continued, with the older boy attacking wildly and angrily, as the younger one dodged nimbly, or countered all his attacks against him, each time pointing out what the other did wrong._

 _Eventually the other boy stood there panting weakly, as the younger one stared sympathetically._

 _Knowing defeating the other was impossible caused tears to spring in the other's eyes despite his hardest not to._

 _"You attacked me just after attacking this boy... whatever could he have done to you?"_

 _"He didn't do anything you brat!"_

 _"Then why attack him..?"_

 _"Because he's just like all the other snobby rich losers up there! They think that just cause they have money they can do whatever the hey they want! While we're here at the bottom of the food-chain!"_

 _"And what will attacking him do huh?!" At the harsh tone the boy looked up, tears in his eyes as the younger boy stood in front of him._

 _"I'll tell you what! It will send his family, and the guards down here. After you! And then where will you be? Where will they be?!" He pointed to the two boys who slowly let go of the boy they had beat up, "Fighting for your life out in the war that's where!"_

 _The older boy's face streamed with tears, fears of what he had done and the consequences piling up._

 _If he wasn't put in jail he'd be flogged, if he wasn't flogged he'd be sent to war._

 _If he was sent to war he'd die._

 _"Fighting will do nothing. Attacking, hurting others... will do nothing... all someone like us can do is bide our time and wait for the moment where we will gain a second chance."_

 _The boy covered his face, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just so tired! I'm so tired of being hungry... and having to lie and cheat just to get a friggin meal!"_

 _The other two boys also stated to cry, starting to look beyond younger than they looked at first._

 _They were just kids..._

 _"I'm sorry..." The small voice made everyone turn to the boy that had been beat up._

 _"I-I didn't k-know..." He weakly whimpered._

 _The boy stood, walking to the bully, "I... can help... you can... come to me and I'll give you food!"_

 _The older boy only sat there in shock, "I-I...I don't know what to say..."_

 _"Hey..." They all turned to the Idiotic Hero turned Pacifier._

 _"What's all of your names?" He knelt down in front of them._

 _"M-my...name?... I never had one... but Gen..." He pointed to the brown haired yellow eyed boy, "and Niu..." he pointed at the black almost grey haired, orange eyed boy, "they call me Junjie..."_

 _The rich boy looked at all of them shyly, "And my name is Chen..."_

 _The Pacifier smiled at all of them, "Gen... it means Root, the life source of the plant, Niu... it means Ox, a strong animal that is unyielding, Junjie... it means handsome hero, and Chen... it means the morning. You all have many wonderful names..."_

 _They oldest looked at him, confused eyes, "And what is your name?"_

 _The Pacifier smiled brightly, "My name is Hak-Yeon, firstborn of the Sun family. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _The person with that name was who saved all four of those kids._

* * *

 _"Hak?" At the voice the younger boy looked up, smiling brightly at the bald-headed boy with the ponytail at the back of his head._

 _"Good morning Prince Zuko." Hak sat with his knees pulled up and his arms around them, his head resting on his arms._

 _"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Asked Zuko as he sat himself next to the boy._

 _"You have not given my any reason to call you otherwise."_

 _"Well call me Zuko then! We've been friends for a while now. I think you're allowed to."_

 _"Well I thank you for the honor then Zuko."_

 _"You're being sarcastem aren't you..."_

 _"You mean sarcastic. And yes, yes I am."_

 _"How do you know so many words?"_

 _"I like reading, surely you know that."_

 _"You always do have a scroll..." Zuko said as he found one sticking out suspiciously from Hak's bag._

 _"Well there you go..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"What are you doing..?"_

 _"Why I am doing many things, the basic ones are blinking, breathing, talking as of now, but if you mean less literally then I am thinking, and watching the clouds."_

 _Zuko only stared at him in exasperation._

 _"What are you thinking about."_

 _"Mostly about what I will be doing tomorrow, sometimes I am thinking of what each cloud looks like, but I also like to think about why you are not guessing with me."_

 _"Well I never remember you inviting me."_

 _"Why you are a prince, surely no prince needs an invitation to do what they wish surely."_

 _"You talk weird."_

 _"You mean eloquently, for that is the proper term of the way I speak."_

 _"Elokently?"_

 _"Eloquently."_

 _"Eloquently."_

 _"Yes, yes, that is correct."_

 _"Well I would think it'd be moooorreee proper if you invited me."_

 _"Why you are certainly correct, forgive my terrible manners. Prince Zuko, you are cordially invited to watch and guess what the clouds look like with me at exactly 2:30, at the royal gardens, at the turtle-duck pond, I hope to see you there."_

 _"You're being sawcarstic again aren't you?"_

 _"Sarcastic. And yes, yes I am."_

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Man... it's just been so long since I've updated this story that I'm kind of ashamed...**

 **Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter, it was a little Gary-stu I think though, if you think so too, go ahead and hit me with those Gary-stu sticks over the head.**

 **Truthfully I added the story of Junjie, Gen, Niu, and Chen on a whim, I was like... I think this guy needs more friends, so I put him in.**

 **Read, review, and PM If ya want!**


	4. Chapter 4

K.M:

Anyway this is mostly filler, but suggest not skipping the first segment, also there's a surprise at the end if you want to read it.

Tell me what ya think!

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, I own Hak-Yeon.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hak looked up, and hesitantly smiled at his friend, who sat beside him, a sneer on his face, looking at the scrolls stacked organized on the table perfectly, and the empty blank scrolls in which he was writing in.

Hak set down the brush, blowing on the scroll lightly.

"I am merely catching up on my studies my prince."

"Zuko." The boy corrected tersely.

"Ah, yes, yes _Zuko_. Forgive me."

"Stop talking so weird." Zuko ordered with a frown, leaning on the table with his elbows, a bored frown on his face. Hak-Yeon smiled sympathetically, he knew his friend had lost many of his hobbies since being sent out to see, his nature changing drastically to the point that Hak hardly recognized him, despite still having the same face, at times having to remind himself that it was Zuko.

Hak eventually picked up the brush again and dipped it into the ink, wiping the excess on the rim of the small bowl. He wrote his kanji elegantly, in slow soft movements, not wanting to make a single mistake. Zuko watched, slightly amazed at his hand-writing.

But eventually the light in his eyes disappeared and he frowned again.

"Don't tell me you'll be at that all day." He complained gruffly.

Usually at that moment Hak would have answered in a joking sarcastic tone, but with the way Zuko was constantly changing moods he didn't want to risk it.

"No, Prince Zuko." He answered softly, starting to write slightly faster, he knew that with Zuko hovering over his shoulder he'd only have a few more minutes before Zuko's impatience caused him to order to do something else.

Like train.

"Zuko." The older boy cut in with a hiss.

"Of course. Zuko." He dipped the ink again. Answering the questions left for him on the parchment as quickly as he could.

"Let's do something else." Not the order yet.

"Like what?" He asked, hoping to stall.

"Anything but this of course!" Zuko stood and waved his hands in the air in annoyance.

"How about a walk? It'd be good to stretch our legs. I am a little tired at the moment." Hak recommended, hoping it wouldn't cause Zuko to connect the dots to training.

"Fine! Just hurry up already." With that Hak sighed, setting down the brush, he took the cover of the ink and put it over the bowl, then he dropped the brush in a bowl of water, he scrolled up his lessons before taking the half-done homework and set it on his desk, putting away the ink, and finally clean brush.

The whole time Zuko huffed at the organization implanted into his friend's brain.

Finally Hak stood, he was dressed in his white, and periwinkle robes, usually something he wore when he stayed in his room, the three layers of robes dropping to the floor and trailing behind him slightly, he liked it because it was elegant, and quite beautifully made, with the richest silk his father could find, and he preferred the colors over the dark and bloody color the Nation usually wore, this was simple, but perfect in every other way.

Zuko didn't say anything but he did give the robes a distasteful look.

Hak tied his hair back into his low ponytail.

The two walked together through the halls before getting to the deck, the two strolling around the ship, or boat how Hak silently called to himself, checking everyone was doing their job, which under the prince's scrutiny of course were.

Zuko's arms were crossed, and Hak's were behind his back, he knew Zuko had noticed the way he now walked a step behind him, a sign of authority. Through the whole walk Zuko would ask a question, and Hak would answer in the shortest possible, most polite answer, always adding sire, my lord, my prince, your highness at the end, and by all that was red, it was making Zuko furious, but he kept the perfect mask.

But that didn't mean it didn't annoy him, and caused him to correct Hak countless times.

Hak always smiled, apologized, and went right back to doing it.

Eventually Zuko just couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you acting so different?" Zuko's questioned, He didn't look at him as he did, a blank look on his face, the fact that he stopped walking caused Hak to disruptively stop and stare in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean your highness?"

Zuko turned to him slightly, his emotionless mask broken, "That! I'm talking about that!" He waved his hands at Hak's form.

"My lord you pointed to all of me." Hak said, thoroughly confused.

"I'm talking about the fact that you treat me like a _prince_ now!"

"As I always should have sire, have I not?"

"Stop _calling_ me that!" Zuko glared at him, looking at the empty red eyes, looking slightly fearful of him. Zuko's eyes softened as he forced himself to calm down.

"Why are you acting so different?" It was clearly a question, but he said it like a statement.

"...You're different too..." Came Hak's soft voice, he looked down, shuffling his feet slightly.

"...I...can't help it. A _year_ of you gone and this is how you treat me..." Zuko broke out, looking at him angrily.

Hak looked up at him in trepidation, about to answer him, until Zuko cut him off.

"I don't... I don't want you to treat me any different... I want... I want you to stay the same..." Zuko came and hugged him, resting his head on top of Hak's, hugging the boy's usually larger frame, though now Hak seemed tiny for some reason, Hak stilled as he stared over Zuko's shoulder, "you're the only normal thing I got... Please don't change. I need... I need you to... be familiar... to me..." Zuko made it, Hak stood frozen in his arms, confused as to why, but slowly he smiled, returning his best friend's hug.

" _Please_ don't change." Zuko pleaded one last time, his voice on borderline crying.

"I won't Zuko. I'm still me... I just thought you needed some space..." Hak supplied, clenching the back of Zuko's tunic.

"Don't. W-whenever you want to invade my space go ahead, I don't care... Even if I'm eating my favorite meal, and i-if I ignore you, you can slap the food out of my hand! Or if I'm being mean? You can be m-mean right back! Just please don't change!" Hak smiled, chuckling softly, Zuko joined in with a watery laugh.

"Okay. Okay. Now can we get out of this hug? Because it's sort of invading _my_ space." Zuko laughed again before pulling away, Hak grinned, Zuko finally laughed!

His eyes crinkled close, and his grin was wide, and even though the bandage was unfamiliar, Hak could now see his friend was really still there, a little hurt, a little broken, but still there. The sadness had faded away slightly. Hak grinned as he teased Zuko about crying, causing the boy to deny it in indignation.

The two continued their walk.

Zuko noticed half-consciously that Hak was now walking by his side this time.

He smiled to himself slightly

* * *

"Hak!"

"Ha-ha-ha! I didn't do it."

"Then why are you laughing at me?!"

"Because whoever did must be greatly commended, I wish I had thought of it first." Hak giggled as the flag waved in the wind.

A bright hot pink flag, with hearts, roses, rainbows, and maybe a unicorn, with a picture that was quite clearly Zuko, giving a wink.

The shaved head, and little ponytail in the back gave it away.

"Who put that there?!"

"I wonder if he has any other good ideas, Day of fools is just around the corner..." Hak thought to himself.

"Hak!"

"Sorry, sorry! Absolutely terrible, whoever did it should be punished indefinitely." Hak put a fake serious look, nodding his head as if he actually believed it.

Zuko glared at him. "A year at sea and you're still unbearably sarcastic." Zuko grumbled.

"If I was unbearable I doubt I would be here." Hak said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"So, so, unbearable..." Zuko massaged his head, Hak grinned before deciding to stop teasing his friend, rubbing his shoulder in consolation at his never ending pain.

"Somebody get that stupid flag down!" Zuko barked at the nearest person, who instantly went to do it.

"Aw come on Zuko. It was only a joke. I'm sure no one meant any harm."

"Say that when the next flag doesn't have your face on it!"

"Hmm I doubt that would happen, I'm not dis-likable like you."

"What?!"

"You know, likeable? Charismatic? Charming? I'm all of those things, you kind of need to work on yours before people start liking you too."

"You have five seconds to run."

"Eep!"

* * *

"Hak!"

"Yes, _Prince Zuko_?" Hak insinuated each syllable in a mocking tone.

"What are you doing _now_?"

"It is called drawing Zuko. It is the act of making lines or curves to make something, or someone."

"Shut up I know what drawing is."

"Oh, I know, I just wanted to bother you. So what can I do for you?" Zuko didn't answer as he finally got a look at _what_ his friend was drawing.

It was... him...

At least he thought so, the shaved head, and features were very much his he would assume, the face was tilted slightly to the side, the sketch perfectly shadowing the left side of his face, not showing the terrible scarring and bandage that was obviously there...

But it was him...

"Is that..?"

"What do you think? I know it is certainly not a perfect likeness what with the lack of the model, but I did my best from simple memory, I think it looks alright so far, but since you are here, can you sit there? I need you to tilt your head a bit this way, yeah, yeah good." Zuko felt like a robot as Hak-Yeon made him kneel and tilt his head slightly.

Silently the two stayed there, occasionally politely asking if Zuko would move a certain way to keep him in the right position, or so he could get certain features of his face.

Zuko was slightly embarrassed to have his friend staring at his face so intently, but when he had seen that picture he knew he wanted it complete.

Hak had a talent for something Zuko had never even known.

"You want to ask a question? Go ahead, I made your lips first so you could talk." Zuko looked down shyly.

"Look up, a little left, perfect, stay put..." Hak mumbled absently as Zuko followed the directions quietly.

"Um... when did you...?" Hak waited for Zuko to finish, when he didn't Hak decided to fill the blanks, though he didn't bother to look up from his work, he didn't want to be too distracted.

"Learn to draw? I was out at sea for a year, when I wasn't studying or training I was left alone, I only had an hour to relax, but it was one I didn't know what to do with since I wasn't allowed to bring anything with me besides basic necessities, and my weapons. I got bored, decided to write home, but I made a mistake on the page, before I knew it I was drawing, and then after that I would ask passing maids to sit down, and let me draw them. Master never forbid it, and didn't seem to care too much of what I did in my spare time so I kept going. and here we are." Hak shrugged.

"You draw beautiful." Zuko complimented with a smile, happy that his friend discovered something he found great pleasure in.

"Are you saying that because it's your face? Because I find that to be very vain Zuko." Hak threw back almost distractedly.

Zuko blushed brightly, "I'm not that selfish you jerk!"

"Uh huh..." Hak said unconvincingly.

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **A filler, sorry guys! But don't skip it! The beginning was important... and the rest was well...**

 **Okay I had no idea what to write about. period.**

 **Anyway if you are still reading this it's only for me to say...**

 **"Hi."**

 **Yeah... Hi, not much else.**

 **Okay that's not true. Truth is there's a story I've been planning on making and i want you to tell me what you guys think about it? It was an idea tossed back and forth for many years and one I finally decided to start writing, so tell me what you think kitties, if you just want for the next chapter then go ahead and skip this part.**

* * *

Ow.

That was the first word that came to mind when I came to consciousness.

My head hurt. Bad, real bad.

But I don't think that's what made me scream at the top of my lungs. I think it was when I went to rub my head in pain that I screamed. You know fingers? Yeah that thing people use to hold things? Write with? Yeeeeaaah…

Those were gone.

In their place? Strange, padded…

Paws.

You heard me. Paws. As in the things mammals have. Dogs, cats, squirrels, bears, meerkats, etc.…

They were there. Kind of staring at me with those bean shaped pads.

Two long ones on the top, two shorter stubby ones beside it, and one larger one on the bottom.

Dog pads.

(Also extremely sharp nails protruding from said pads.)

Which scratched my head when I went to rub it…

Which made me scream.

I'm a rational person, I look at the situation and try and figure out the solution.

But like any other person I'm going to freak when I see paws, and tails…Tails. I should tell you I don't scream all that often either. Not even when I'm angry. But this… this? Tail? A wiggly, curly, fluffy thing on my bottom? That's bound to get some screams…

Don't judge me. You'd do the same.

After the initial scream, and freak out, I eventually pulled my head together. The first question being how?

I couldn't answer that one so I moved to the next.

Why?

I couldn't answer that either.

Who?

I couldn't answer that at all, even if it was someone's fault.

When?

On January the 1st of year xxxxx.

12:01 AM.

A minute after New Years.

I felt scrambled, but I remembered what happened.

A giant truck about to hit a boy, a boy who I pushed out of the way.

What kind of idiot stands in the middle of the road on New Years? He decided to that day clearly.

His mistake of course caused my death. So thank you random passerby that didn't cross the street when the sign said to. I hate you.

* * *

 **This is another part! XD**

* * *

"Ms. Leventi?"

I growled at that, I was not a Ms., and I was not a Leventi.

I was Runt.

"Runt!" I growled and opened my eyes, a human stood there, wide brown eyes, with blonde hair twisted back into a high bun, bright face paint that made her look like the jester in those circuses, she was wearing a white and red uniform, she stared at me gently, a small smile, but I could see deep in her eyes a serious, and unkind look.

I was only her specimen.

"No, my name is Elena, do you remember who you are?"

"Runt." I repeated, getting annoyed with this woman. A human.

Who could understand me.

"No. Stop insulting me, I am Elena." I could feel myself fume, why did she think she was Runt? I was Runt!

"No! My name is Runt!" She stared at me calmly, thought I could see her eyes turn to confusion.

"No. That is not your name."

"Yes, it is! Stupid human! Who do you think you are to tell me who I am?!"

"My name is Dr. Elena, and I am your psychiatrist, you are my patient, Ms. Astrid, Alexandra, Leventi. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you crazy humans grabbing me, and stabbing me with the tiny porcupine spine!"

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **Anyway that's about it, tell me what you think, is it good? No?**

 **Anyway that's it... for real... Bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

"But I have a bruise, Zuko!"

"Then man up, we don't have time for that!"

"But it really hurts!" Hak couldn't help the pouting that eventually made it's way to his lips, it didn't really hurt as much as he was complaining, but it was fun seeing Zuko all riled up, especially for something as simple as a small little bruise on his arm, that was only just starting to appear, nonetheless he forced little tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Then put it in water or something!"

"But you drank all the water."

"Then get ice!" Hak could see Zuko turning red in anger.

"In this place? Where would I find any? You're logic is flawed!" Hak complained louder.

"Shut up! I don't have time for you." He started walking away, only for Hak to cry out and grab his arm.

"But, Zuko! It Huuuuurrrttttssss!"

"Agh fine! We'll go back to the ship and put some salve on it, alright?!"

"Yay!"

The two walked out of the village that Zuko had been _about_ to interrogate till a certain little crybaby decided to interrupt. It definitely wasn't manly being seen dragging a boy in fancy robes back to the ship because he had a "boo-boo".

* * *

Zuko watched as Hak Yeon's face lighted up at finally being given the salve, humming a small tune under his breath like a child, kicking his legs back and forth.

"Not that I want to seem a little...nosy, Zuko, but weren't you out to interrogate that village?" Iroh asked as he walked into the room.

"I was till a certain cry baby started whining." He muttered back to his uncle.

"Hey! I wouldn't have this bruise if you hadn't been gallivanting with me hanging on your arm!" Hak whined, the purple bruise had grown to the size of a coin, the doctor tied it with a small bandage, making Hak grin.

"I am going to go find nice friends! Like not you!" Hak shouted before...floating out of the room.

At least that's what it looked like with the way he walked.

"Honestly! Interrupting me like that, and now I've completely lost the serious edge I had on the village."

* * *

"Hak Yeon. Hak Yeon! I am talking to you, answer me! I know you can hear me!"

"I certainly can, but I'm not listening to a big fat bully like you!"

"What?!"

"You gave me a bruise!"

"I said sorry!"

"You never mean it!"

"Ugh! Stop being such a baby!"

"Says the boy who's acting like a three-year old throwing a tantrum!"

"Open this door!"

"No! Not until you're nice!"

"Fine! I won't bring you dinner!"

"That's fine with me! I'd rather starve than eat your nasty food!"

"Ugh, why are you so immature!?"

"Well why are you so mean!?"

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Hak-Yeon smiled as he heard the humble tone in Zuko's voice. He finally broke. And man was he glad for that, he knew Zuko hadn't noticed, but when he had grabbed his arm, Hak-Yeon involuntarily tensed, thinking once again that Zuko would hurt him.

Of course Zuko the ever oblivious one never knew.

Hak hated the fear he felt for his dearest friend, that one that coursed through him, freezing his blood, and taking away all sense of thought.

Slowly he opened the door, peeking at Zuko nervously through the slit, "Do you mean it?" He asked in a shy voice, Zuko shamefully looked up and nodded. Which was good enough for Hak, who opened the door and grinned.

"I forgive you then."

* * *

"Do you know how to chart stars?" Hak asked curiously, holding the chart in front of him with a flame in his hand to light it.

"No. That's what I have Navigators for." Zuko waved away the very thought lazily, looking at the horizon determinedly.

Hak couldn't help the frown that came to his face, "And if you're alone? Lost at sea? What then?"

"Find land of course."

"You can't find land if you don't know where you are, that's why we have the logs."

Zuko groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape what was coming.

"Every sailor should know how to chart stars, come here, it's about time you learned..." Despite the roll of his eyes, Zuko grinned and sat closer to his friend to see the chart.

No escape.

* * *

The shriek caused Zuko to jump forward with a start, the _piercing_ sound continued, shrill, and loud, before stopping.

It sounded like...

Zuko didn't hesitate for a second before he found himself in front of Hak's room, he flung the door open, a flame in his hand, he looked around wildly.

There. On the bed sat the dark figure, he raised the light higher, it was Hak, with his body hunched in a sitting position, his shoulder length hair obscuring the side of his face as it was dropped defeated into his hands, his shoulders were shaking, with clear sweat dripping down.

He let the fire in his palm die away, turning around as he heard steps, he realized the crew had awakened to see what had happened, he waved them away, along with uncle Iroh, who was muttering that he'd heat some tea.

With that he closed the door and walked to the bed, it dipped down as he sat next to Hak, who hadn't moved an inch except for his shaking shoulders, "Hak. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Almost as if he hadn't even noticed Zuko was even there, his head shot up, the moonlight filled room showed the clear tears tracking down his face, and the wide eyed desperate and clear begging look on his face.

For a second Zuko froze, he... had never seen his friend... cry... yet here he was, with big fat tears streaking down his cheeks, and his face flushed with frustration, he looked so frail, like a child.

It was that thought that made Zuko start.

He _was_ a child.

What on earth made him think otherwise.

Maybe the days were it seemed that it was Zuko that was acting like a child, so Hak took the role of the adult, maybe it was the stupid poetry that would slip out randomly, the eloquent way he talked?

Nonetheless, right now, he realized Hak was none of that, he was a child, just like him, at that moment Zuko wished more than anything his mother was there, she always knew how to comfort them.

Hesitantly he took him by the shoulders and placed his head down on his shoulder, pulling him close to a hug, his skin was cold, and wet with the sweat that had gathered from the nightmare, Hak merely sat there, his hands hovering in front of his face, as if he didn't know where to place them as he was pushed into Zuko's shoulder.

"...You're safe Hak... I would never let anyone hurt you..."

"No one can protect me."

Those five words chilled him, made him pull away, he didn't understand, what was he saying? what did he mean? Zuko was the Prince of the Fire Nation... Of course he could protect his best friend.

"You won't get hurt." Zuko continued to try and console.

"I've already been hurt, now comes the scarring, and it's so painful..." his voice wavered, seeming to be in a daze.

"Hak... Hak please you're scaring me... snap out of it..." but he didn't, the tears started falling all over again.

Zuko didn't know what to do, what to say, it was like Hak completely blocked himself from the world, having only the tunnel-vision that was his fear, consuming.

"Hak you need to talk to me, I... I don't know how to help you..."

"You can't though!" Hak cried out covering his face in his hands again, pulling on the strands of hair on his forehead, "Who could possibly save me from this...? No one! No one!"

His words kept getting thrown back at him harshly and desperately, even when uncle Iroh walked in and tried to give hims ome calming tea, he merely said that the tea was only a temporary solution, that it wouldn't last long.

The night lasted. With screams of despair and anguish, and a comforting voice that turned weaker and weaker until it stopped all together, all that was left was tears of sadness and fear.

And what could be more powerful than that?

* * *

 **K.M:**

 **._.**

 **Hey guys... so... yeah... umm.. I've been gone for like... more than six months, and I feel like a total jerk... ehh sorry? what can I do? nothing really, sorry for making you guys wait for something that might never happen but umm.. yeah...**

 **I'm pretty sure half of you were like, "She died guys, let's just go already." and left meh, so uhh, I guess there's nothing I can do about that LOL.**

 **Read and review plz, tell meh wut ya think!**


End file.
